One Incident After Another
by Ali Becker
Summary: Jess and Becker explore their feelings. Suspicions arise. Inspired by the awkward moment in episode 6, where Emily bursts in.


**Author****'s Note: I know this would not work really as the timings are different, but I got this idea from the awkward scene where Emily bursts in. It is intended as a one-shot, but may become a chaptered story if there is enough interest and my muse gets into gear. Reviews are always welcome. Ali x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Primeval -although it would be a brilliant birthday present- or the general idea for this story. I don't even own the computer it was typed on. The only thing I do own is the words used and my imagination.**

**

* * *

**

_Ring Ring. Ring Ring. _

A phone chime broke into the sound of rustling papers. They were still searching for any information about Ethan, and there were things everywhere in the room and papers all over the floor. It would take them hours to go through everything.

"Matt?" Becker answered curtly. He did not want to deal with his problems as well, at the moment.

"_We need you down here. There have been some… difficulties," _came Matt's vague reply. _"I'll send you the coordinates."_

Matt reeled of the coordinates, and Becker worked out where it was, and how long it would take for him to get there.

"ETA 15 minutes."

"I'll see you when you get here." Matt said, hanging up. Neither Matt, nor Becker were the type to make small chat.

Becker shoved his phone in his pocket, turning to the soldiers searching through the apartment. They had checked through papers, checked floorboards; anything they could try in their search for information and there was still a lot more to check.

"You continue the search, check everything. I need to go." Becker informed the soldiers. "Jess?" He said, turning to her. "Can you get home?"

"Um…" Jess started, "Not really."

"Fine, you'll have to come with me. I'll drop you off on the way."

"I could come with you," came Jess's slightly nervous response. "It could be urgent."

Jess knew this was a poor excuse, and that Becker would see straight through it. She could never lie effectively to him. She just wanted to spend more time with him, especially after their close encounter with death. He had to know by now that she _liked_ him, maybe he just needed a bit more time with her until he noticed her as a woman.

Becker's eyebrow rose sharply, "Jess."

Jess finally gathered her courage, and brought herself to look Becker in the eye. She wasn't going to back down and he knew it.

"Okay, let's go." He sighed and turned around, heading for the door; Jess right behind him.

* * *

Becker could sense Jess watching him, just as she had been on and off for the whole journey. If he was honest with himself, it was putting him on edge. His heart started to race, as it did whenever she brushed against him or met his gaze.

"Are you okay?" He asked her, thinking she must still be in shock from the bomb situation. He turned his head to look at her.

"I'm fine." Jess replied, in a surprised tone. "Why?"

"You still look a little shaky." Becker's worry came through in his voice.

Jess just shook her head and smiled gently, before setting her eyes on the road. She was still shaky from the stress, but also, she was thinking about how Becker had held her in their celebratory embrace.

Becker turned his eyes back to the road. He knew she was lying to him, but he couldn't work out why. He had felt the warmth and affection in their embrace, and to be honest, it confused him. He couldn't identify the strange feelings she had awoken in him.

* * *

Their slightly conspicuous black four-by-four pulled up on the gravel in front of the stately home. Becker got out and went into the back of the car, to get the EMDs they had brought with them. Meanwhile, Jess headed for an open door at the side of the house, from which, she thought she could hear Abby's voice.

"Guys." She gasped, as she ran into the room. She looked around to see Abby, Connor and a woman, who she thought looked vaguely familiar.

"Jess!" Abby chocked out, taking in Jess's still slightly flustered appearance. "What happened?" Abby had never seen Jess look so flustered; she always seemed so calm and controlled.

"Bomb." Jess replied, with a slight tremor in voice.

"Bomb!" Jenny's fiancé, Michael repeated, sounding very shocked. It had been one thing after another today, so many strange things had happened and Jenny had been acting weirdly as well.

"Um… Well… " Abby, Connor and Jenny all started trying to explain. Jess paled as she turned to see Michael standing in the corner.

A strong, male voice broke the silence.

"It's part of the…" Becker trailed off. He didn't want to continue when he saw the stranger in the room. If he said anything out of place with the current cover story there could be a lot of suspicion.

"Team building." Connor broke in, smiling slightly uneasily. It was easier just to try and continue to use this slightly poor excuse, then to try and change it.

"Yeah, team building." Becker continued smoothly "You know; part of a course. You have to dodge some wires and… Yeah."

"Oh." Michael looked somewhat unconvinced, yet seemed to just except it. For the moment anyway.

A nervous laugh came from another part of the room, breaking the tension. Everyone turned to the sound, to see Jess glancing around and looking suspiciously awkward. Jenny could see Michael was growing more suspicious again.

"Well, we should be going, shouldn't we Jess?" Becker said, trying to get Jess out of the room. Jess couldn't lie very well to anyone; as she was proving.

Jess nodded her head, still speechless. All the tension in the room was making her more jumpy than before.

"Come on." Becker put an arm around Jess's shoulders, and gently led her from the room.

Michael stood and looked to each of them in turn, confusion and shock plain to see on his face.

"I… I think I'll get another drink." He said, turning around and going to the champagne bottle. He didn't know why everyone was lying to him, but he didn't like it.

Jenny turned to Abby and Connor. "Who…?"

"Jess, field coordinator." Connor told her helpfully.

"Her and Becker…?" Jenny questioned, her eyebrow rising as she did so. That was something she never would have seen coming.

Connor and Abby turned to each other, locked eyes for a moment and then looked back at Jenny. They both cracked up into fits of laughter.

However much Becker tried to deny it, there was defiantly something going on with him and Jess.


End file.
